


Jokers

by fineinthemorning



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineinthemorning/pseuds/fineinthemorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker. Jester. Fool. Gather 'round and be deceived.<br/>Astute. Witty. Charming. Gather 'round and be seduced.<br/>Come one, come all! The most successful fools are the ones who were never fools at all.<br/>A series of drabbles dedicated to our dear Jokers: Takizawa Seidou, Kaneki Ken, Kishou Arima, Suzuya Juuzou, Furuta Nimura, and Kanae von Rosewald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this won't only be furuneki drabbles. I just created this drabble series for the cute Joker-faces, because I imagine that I would need a place for them at some point, because they're all kawaii as fuck. I mean- Well, you know what I mean.

“You appear to be doing well, Sasaki-san.” The Rank 1 investigator was smiling and holding his right arm in his left hand. There was a bandage over the right side of his forehead, and the rust-colored stain that had bled through the white had been taped meticulously to prove that beneath it lie a battle scar earned through valiant efforts to protect one's teammates and oneself.

Kaneki's nose twitched as he processed the actual truth. “I see your injuries are still healing, Furuta-san?" They weren't. The blood was not fresh, so the wound the man had incurred had already healed. The bandage was old. The smell of blood was faint, but he could still taste it in the air, disgusting and addictive- ghoul blood. "From what I heard, you were very lucky.” No, luck had nothing to do with it. Furuta Nimura was a ghoul and, likely, whatever had happened on that floor with the Kijima Squad and S1 Squad had likely all worked out, methodically, in Furuta's favor. Kaneki noted that it took great talent to play the part of the fool.

“Indeed, I was!” Furuta's smiling quite nearly to his ears as his eyes sparkle with gratitude.

Kaneki knew what was really hiding beneath the expression, however. The ghoul was wearing the devil's grin; everything was a joke, most especially when you're the one standing atop a pile of corpses. Kaneki knew this well. “You suffered a great many losses.” Really? Is the ghoul before him so far gone that he needs to be reminded that he is acting as a human now? The appropriate response, especially considering that it has been less than forty-eight hours since the operation, would be to look solemn, eyes downcast, perhaps find it difficult to smile except to show promise to move on. Kaneki modeled the appropriate expression. Poor Hairu. Poor Kijima. Oh, how sad.

Furuta's smile shrank, but it still remained.“Yes, it was quite the tragedy.” He wasn't sharing remorse, and Kaneki figured it was because it would make for an interesting story later. Furuta's lips curled just enough to bare fangs, “You suffered a loss as well; it must be hard for your squad.”

Kaneki remained unaffected. Nothing could scare a man that had nothing to lose. “I won’t be working with the Quinx Squad any longer, actually. Perhaps _you and I_ may be working together more closely in the future.”

“Ah, I’d like that _very_ much," the Rank 1 investigator lit up at the thought in a way that appeared both genuine and eerie.

“Likewise.” the half-ghoul perfectly mirrored the expression. He was equally skilled in these games but not because they were fun to play but because winning meant survival. 

“Until then, Associate Special Class.” 

“Until then,” _Ghoul._ Sasaki would keep Furuta close by. What was that old adage? 

_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so short~

“Well, now that you’re through hiding behind that cute smile of yours, I must admit that I wasn’t expecting you to be quite so sadistic.”

“ . . . ?” Kaneki had always noticed the darkness around the edges of Furuta’s mask, but this was the first time the man appeared to have ripped it away to reveal its true depths.

Of course, Furuta remained smiling, and, of course, his tone continued, light and airy, like gentle breeze, “Throwing your comrade off a building like that. Leaving that girl to rot in Cochlea. Abandoning your dear squad when they needed you most. My, my-“

“Shut up.” None of this was easy for Kaneki, but he had his reasons. What he was doing now would be the best for everyone.

“Hm?” Furuta wasn’t ignorant of Kaneki’s suspicions, but for how intelligent the half-ghoul was, he knew he’d never put two and two together. No investigator had previously. He was simply untouchable.

“You don’t know anything.” The Black Reaper pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. It was a warning, no, a threat.

“Do I, though? Ah, I forgot! That’s right. You even killed and ate your dear best friend down in the sewers, did you not? Even _I’m_ not as cold-hearted as all of that.”

“Shut the fuck up!” His eyes had gone red with unshed tears. He wasn’t hurt; he was angry.

“Ah, so you can still cry, Kaneki?” He stopped using titles.

The Black Reaper closed his eyes and opened them again to reveal the single kakugan. He took a breath to calm himself. “Who are you?” He knew what Furuta was, but who was he affiliated with?

“Me? Why, I’m just the same as you.” That rehearsed empty smile found its way to his lips again.

Kaneki waited, ready to strike, but quickly attempting to think of an alternative. He couldn’t just hit a CCG member without proof of his offenses.

“A joker, of course.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post 66 short  
> first person  
> kaneki

I think back on what had transpired today. The recorder. Takatsuki. Furuta. “Nothing surprises me anymore.”

The words spoken into my empty apartment remind me that I could never be an author no matter how much I read. My words are always repeated from something I’ve read in the past just as my actions are mimicked from those I’ve encountered through my many lifetimes.

Who is counting?

Falling into my bed, I review what I know. 

It was unfair for me to ask that of Urie, but fuck- what choice do I have?

It isn’t right that I avoid Hinami, but fuck- what choice do I have?

I’m not the person I was; I’m not the person I ever meant to be.

Everything will end after this. As long as this works, I don’t care what comes next. I’ll save them. I’ll make a difference with my death.

And then none of it will matter anymore.

“Kill the One-Eyed King?”

I look up at the ceiling of the room I sleep in night after night but will never call home. I’ve let her make decisions for me time and time again. I’ve let others rid me of choices- _chances_.

I don’t know who the One-Eyed King is, and I understand even less why she thinks I, of all people, could kill them. What would that make me, then?

It doesn’t matter. None of it does. Soon, everything will be over. 

Death is a lullaby. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post 66 - furuta - trying him out first person

The truth is that I hate everyone.

No, the truth is that I hate myself. 

I don’t think lonely can even apply to me anymore. That would mean I miss being around others. Quite the opposite. If they are not amusing, they’re merely suffocating. I cannot count the number of times I have killed them in my head.

I change my shape to match the situation- new faces, new information, new obligations. Even though I’m playing different parts, they all feel the same. False. Fake. 

No, honest. _Honest_ , because I’m much more comfortable acting than otherwise.

Since the day I was born, I’ve never actually done anything for myself. And by now, after living this life of smiles, lies, laughter, deceit, even if I had the opportunity to change everything, even if I had the choice to do as I pleased-

I wouldn’t even know where to fucking begin.

I take that back. I _do_ hate myself … and _everyone else_ , too. There’s no rule saying you can’t hate _everyone_. If it were my choice, I’d watch everyone burn.

That bitch in Cohlea. That condescending asshole Matsuri. That smirking son of a bitch, Sasaki. That robot. That bastard Kaiko. All of fucking V. The CCG and its fucking Garden. The Clowns. Kanou. Rize. All of the ghouls. The humans. They’re all the fucking same. Liars. Bastards. Thieves. Murderers. 

Disgusting. 

The world would be better rewritten without any of them. A revolution is pointless. It only serves to provide a temporary solution. 

The permanent solution is destruction. The _final solution_ would mean the end of everyone- of _all_ people- of all-

If the One-Eyed King weren’t in the way, then maybe- It would be possible to-

_We need a war._


End file.
